Forgetful
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Rose has a hard time remembering some things...


Title: Forgetful  
Author: Rambling Rose  
Rating: MA15/R  
Summary: Rose has a hard time remembering some things... 

* * *

Sometimes she forgot. Easily done when she held his green jumper because he didn't want to get it dirty while digging something from under a tree that would help him fix the newest problem with the TARDIS. Since she didn't know what he was looking for, she was assigned to holding his leather jacket and jumper. In her own opinion, she had been assigned to stand by and watch the play of muscles on the Doctor's back and arms. A tedious task, she knew, but someone had to do it yeah?

She would forget while she watched him work away. She always waited until he was hunched over, lost in the hole he had been digging, to inhale his scent from the articles of clothing she held. Her senses would be invaded by the strong smell of leather, honey, and the stars… The third smell always made her think of the stars so it was what she labelled it as. The leather was obviously from the jacket itself. Part of her curiously wondered why he smelled so strongly of honey. Then she would remember… He was an alien, it was a given he would probably smell very different than the musky scent of human men.

"What are you doing?"

His voice brought her out of daydreams of being surrounded by those lovely residual scents in his clothing. He was looking up at her, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"My nose got cold," she quickly lied.

88888

Come to think of it, she forgot rather often. Such an easy feat when the chest her nails were scratching down looked so human. The beautiful sounds he uttered could have easily been some strange exotic language from Earth. Every last inch of his body looked human and felt human -- that included the part of him currently buried deep inside of her.

So deep that there was no possible way for him to be human. None of the blokes in her past had made her skin tingle the way he had. No one had ever made it feel like they were penetrating her to the very core of her existence and caressing her soul.

Actually, if she thought about it, she couldn't recollect a bloke that hadn't pinned her down to the bed before. The fact the Doctor had let her ride her way into sweet oblivion made her think he couldn't be human.

And then she remembered… He wasn't human. He never had been, he never would be.

88888

She could never forget he wasn't human. The regeneration alone had long ago embedded that fact in her brain… to the point there was no forgetting. But it was very easy to forget he was the same man.

Same man, different face.

She often forgot when he dropped to his knees in front of her and made her scream, using that delightful tongue that just had to slowly taste everything. Her fingers would tangle in his thick hair, torn between pulling him away because the pleasure was too much and yanking him closer because it wasn't enough.

Her body had shaken numerous times with the effects of that magical tongue. In those moments afterwards, she got to sample his skin with her own tongue. His skin smelt and tasted of leather, the sweetest honey, and the stars… Though now the leather was from dusty old books. The crisp scent was still labelled as the stars in her mind. The honey she still couldn't understand.

With a contented sigh she couldn't help but remember… He had a new face and body, but he was still the same man.

88888

She forgot he was the same man when he said he was burning up a sun just to tell her goodbye. The man in the old leather jacket never would have done such a thing. He would have struggled on until her memory haunted him no more. He would have found some terrible thing to distract him while he mourned, letting no one know why he threw himself at death so easily.

So it was very easy to forget the ghostly man in front of her had been the same man. The same man she had held the hand of so many times, kissed, and so many other things.

It wasn't until he faded away, she could have sworn she saw a flicker of blue eyes just before he completely disappeared. There was so much despair, pain, and loneliness in those eyes…

It was in that fraction of a moment she couldn't help but remember. It became firmly embedded in her memory so she would never again be able to forget.

He was the same man. And he would always be the same man.


End file.
